


PvPzone

by TerryOwl



Series: Zone [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryOwl/pseuds/TerryOwl
Summary: Ричард часто приносит Гэвину кофе, но тут тоже есть свой особенный ритуал: девятка никогда не делает этого просто так. Ну, в смысле, у всяких извращенцев с плетками есть стоп-слово, а у них двоих есть старт-действие. Рид каждый раз возбуждается так, что башню сносит: Ричард подходит к нему со стаканом дымящегося напитка, ставит на стол справа от клавиатуры и кладет ладонь рядом с ладонью Гэвина.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Zone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	PvPzone

**Author's Note:**

> Третья и заключительная часть серии.)

Гэвин Рид предпочитает два типа настроения: «хуево» и «пиздец, как хуево». Иногда в его ограниченный спектр отвратительного расположения духа врывается состояние под названием «достаточно пиздато», обычно после кофе. С приходом RK900 в его жизни появляется еще один вариант. Коротко Гэвин называет его «слишком охуенно» - так как теперь у него есть андроидный мужик, ведь это, блять, единственное, чего ему не хватало.  
Ричард часто приносит Гэвину кофе, но тут тоже есть свой особенный пиздец: девятка никогда не делает этого просто так. Ну, в смысле, у всяких извращенцев с плетками есть стоп-слово, а у них двоих есть старт-действие. Рид, блять, каждый раз возбуждается так, что башню сносит: Ричард подходит к нему со стаканом, сука, дымящегося напитка, ставит на стол справа от клавиатуры и кладет ладонь рядом с ладонью Гэвина.  
Каждый блядский раз, когда девятка настолько рядом и настолько близко, у Рида хер давит на ширинку, а в мозгах ветер гуляет. С такими, сука, выебонами, работать невозможно, и к чему вообще вся эта пиздоболия?  
А к тому, что ладонь сраного пластикового урода лежит рядом с запястьем Гэвина, и все, о чем может думать детектив Рид, это о том, как охуительно умеет Ричард работать пальцами во рту Гэвина. Все, блять, дальше провал, типа всякие их уебищные девиантские ошибки и прочая поебень. Длинные, сильные пальцы сучьего обмудка, которыми тот прижимает язык Рида, которыми давит на небо, которыми, блять, охуительно круто орудует в заднице. Пиздец. Гэвин пялится на них уже минуты три, хотя до этого доблестно пытался имитировать процесс работы.  
Окружающие Рида пидорасы, которых Фаулер гордо называет коллегами, кажется, начинают догадываться о том, что Гэвин ебанутый. Нет, конечно, они были в курсе того, что он такой, но просто еще не знают – насколько. Хорошо еще, что Хэнков сосунок перестал, блять, приносить эти убогие ссаные флажки, и Гэвин хуй знает, кто с ним поговорил: Андерсон или Ричард. Еще сутки, и Рид бы засунул все это Коннору в отсутствующее жопное отверстие, но сначала, блять, с особым энтузиазмом проделал бы его. Мелкий андроидский говнюк.  
\- Гэвин, - негромко говорит Ричард, и Рид возвращается мыслями к актуальной проблеме. К проблеме, блять, ладони, от которой нельзя отвести взгляд. От ладони, которая, сука, вчера перекрывала ему дыхание, и пальцы которой, ну пиздец, вчера довели его до оргазма два раза. Сначала – в коридоре, а потом и на полу в коридоре между комнатой и кухней. Девятка, долбоеб, вечно любит всякие убогие места для перепиха. – Завтра выходные.  
\- Ну ебать, календарь Майя, окей, греби отсюда, ублюдок, - огрызается Гэвин, чувствуя всем существом, как Ричард медленно наклоняется к нему, прямо к уху, и, блять, мудила же не дышит, но Рид чувствует, как на загривке встают короткие волосы. На руках – тоже. Но они, слава пластиковым хуям, скрыты рукавами куртки.  
\- Гэвин… - блядский низкий голос, у которого засранец научился менять тональность, звучит охуительно в данный момент. Прям почти как тогда, когда девятка трахает Гэвина искусственным дилдо и шепчет всякий возбуждающий пиздец. - Помнишь, что ты мне обещал?  
Детектив пытается, блять, сообразить, где он вообще находится, слышат ли их окружающие мудаки, но Ричард, хуй, как обычно, не дает сориентироваться, и его ладонь передвигается ближе и оказывается на запястье Гэвина. Тонкие пластиковые пиздец какие умелые пальцы оказываются под рукавом, и Рид чуть ли не стонет, но давится и начинает кашлять. Какого там хуя он обещал ссаному мусору Киберлайфа? Отлизать? В очередной раз рыдать и умолять? Блять, да Гэвин какой только хуйни в бреду не орал, честное слово, попробуй вспомнить, что этот пиздюк записал на свою подкорку.  
\- Блять, нет, конечно, хули тебе надо? – Рид, на самом деле, проебывается, так как Ричард отлично читает все его показатели, и каким сейчас детектив не выглядит, так это похуистичным. Сложно выглядеть таким, когда твой член в штанах тебя предает.  
\- В прошлый раз мы закончили на четырех. В этот раз я хочу все, - сообщает хуйло пластиковое и съебывает, оставляя охуевшего Гэвина сидеть и смотреть в монитор.  
В прошлый, блять, раз, а это было три дня назад, если Рид еще не ебанулся, девятка засунул ему в задницу четыре пальца, так как, хуила, запомнил тупорылое обещание Гэвина. Гэвин, придурок, обещал принять от этого ебанутого девианта все, что тот только предложит. Кто же знал, что по части хуевых, - блядский каламбур, - извращений Ричард просто профессор Гарварда по специальности «ебля в жопу»?  
У детектива Рида есть два варианта избежать этого: сдохнуть (хотя вряд ли это остановит девятку) и разобрать андроида на запчасти. Короче, блять, нет у Гэвина вариантов. А, если быть предельно честными, то, даже если бы и были, хуй бы Рид ими воспользовался, так как он охуевший кинкоман, ему нравятся пальцы Ричарда, и то, как он ими работает не только на сраных заданиях.  
Гэвин со стоном роняет голову на сложенные руки, закрывает глаза и пытается мысленно унять свой предательский член, который, сука, отлично реагирует на всякую хуйню, сказанную Ричардом. Они, блять, с этим пластиковым ублюдком всегда против Рида.  
***  
Где-то с утра Гэвин Рид начинает быть на измене. В смысле, Ричард вчера не пришел, так как, блять, сраный андроид, как кот, - гуляет сам по себе и где вздумается, и хуй когда отчитается Гэвину об этом. А они, вообще-то, сука, партнеры.  
Партнеры ли?  
Есть ли у мудилы-андроида вообще фантазия для такого? Или в его андроидских электронных мозгах они - чуваки для перепиха? Типа, хочу этот кожаный мешок трахну, хочу – другой? Гэвина раньше не ебали свободные отношения, так как вообще никаких отношений он не заводил. Рид предпочитал трахнуться без имен, явок и паролей, но потом в зассанном любимом клубе вальнули его бармена, и детектив послал нахуй такое времяпрепровождение. Теперь же у него был Ричард.  
Сучий говнюк, который, блять, трогал его Нагайну, его Питера, и его, Гэвина, член. Ну охуеть теперь, Ричард, вообще-то, тусит в этом доме пять дней в неделю, выборочно съебывая на оставшиеся два, и Риду, наверное, насрать, где тот шароебится.  
Наверное.  
Конечно, девятка бесится по-девиантски, когда Гэвин подъебывает его за нерасторопность, обещая пойти и трахнуть других андроидов, но Ричард в принципе эгоцентрик, считающий, что его невозможно променять на кого похуже. И это, блять, не ревность и не собственничество, это гребаное отсутствие самокритики и жополизание со стороны Фаулера и Коллинза, которые, блять, морально дрочат на девятку. Суки.  
Будет ли не мудоебством спросить у этого сраного нарцисса, трахаются ли они потому, что им больше не с кем, или потому, что Ричард его ненавидит? Пластмассовое хуйло так часто это повторяет, что Гэвин, блять, в это скоро поверит.  
Пиздострадания длятся ровно до четырех дня, когда открывается электронный замок, и входит главный мудак театральной трагедии Рида. Ричард всегда выглядит, как андроид, и нихера его не спутаешь с человеком: эта стерильная бело-серая форма сраного Киберлайфа, эта гребаная выправка военного, этот мигающий синим диод. Девятка заходит в квартиру, начинает раздеваться.  
Так, блять, можно и забыть, что он девиант, если не такие вот простые вещи из жизни: Ричард привык быть как дома здесь, типа, романтичный хуй нашелся. Гэвина уже не радует собственное сопливое настроение. Он что, баба какая, течь от одной мысли, что его ебарь приперся домой и ботиночки на коврике снимает? Хер там, Рид собирается быть агрессивным до конца своей уже не такой блядской жизни. Пластмассовое хуйло моет руки, молчит, и идет к любимому террариуму, чтобы достать Нагайну. Просто Гэвин знает, что Ричарду все еще по-девиантски неловко признавать, что никакой он не охуенно идеальный засранец, ведь его легко выводит из себя обычный человек. Рид проверял.  
\- Если бы у тебя было, что дрочить, Киберлайф бы заебалась обновлять тебе кожу на руках, - сообщает едко Гэвин, потому что, блять, ему вообще-то хотелось получить Ричарда первым. Но сраный змеиный шнурок просто влюбил в себя неприступного ублюдка, который влюбил в себя Гэвина Рида. Ебанистическая круговая срань. Гребаный кусок девиантной пластмассы смотрит на детектива, гладит Нагайну, а потом возвращает ее в террариум, закрывает крышкой и медленно движется на Рида.  
\- Скорее, это ты бы стер мой член своей задницей, Гэвин, - сообщает девятка, а потом его рука оказывается на горле человека, сдавливает, дергает на себя, и вот они уже стоят посреди спальни и целуются, как ебаные влюбленные под луной. Большую часть времени язык Ричарда сухой или чуть влажный, с явным привкусом санационных веществ, но Рид течет, как сука, когда все это чувствует. Механический хуила отлично научился целоваться, как гребаный бог просто, и Гэвин хватается за его предплечья, потому что, блять, хер ты устоишь, когда Ричард целует так. Ведет по зубам, давит на язык, не давая сражаться, касается неба, кусает губы: прихватывает ровными зубами верхнюю, оттягивает, вцепляется до крови в нижнюю. Гэвин стонет, а девятка слизывает этот звук с его губ, и это, блять, так порнографично, что Рид возбуждается, как подросток.  
\- Отъебись, - в какой-то момент ворчит Рид, переводя дыхание, и смотрит на обнаженную кожу Ричарда: тот сбросил часть скина, зная, как любит Гэвин его настоящего. – Ебать.  
\- Я пропущу твои любимые шутки про это ругательство, - сообщает девятка, смотря своими суперохуенными оптическими блюдцами.  
\- М. Ричард, слушай, - Рид вздыхает, а потом, блять, ну выдает сущий ебаный пиздец. – Что между нами?  
Охуеть. Сраный андроид мгновенно полыхает красным, а потом его стальная хватка, блять, сжимается на горле так, что у Гэвина перед глазами мушки бегают, а вздохнуть или вырваться он точно не сможет, так как у ублюдка просто невозможная силища. Говняный нарцисс!  
\- О чем ты, Гэвин? – спокойным, но чуть механическим голосом говорит Ричард, немного разжимая пальцы, и вместе с воздухом в Рида попадает кислород и охуенная ярость.  
\- Ни о чем, ублюдочный андроид! – Гэвина злит не вопрос, а то, что он возбуждается от контроля дыхания. – Выметайся нахуй, Ричард, блять, прямо сейчас.  
\- Нет. Что между нами, Гэвин?  
Ебануться, туфли гнутся, гребаный электронный девайс что, переживает за их взаимоотношения также, как и Рид? Но детектив – сопливая домохозяйка, только ебется в жопу страпонами, а Ричард же охуенный совершенный результат гения Камски. Тоже, что ли, мыльного говна по кабельному пересмотрел? Смотрят ли андроиды кабельное и снятся ли им электроГэвины?  
\- Ты - мудила, хуй знает! Я бы не спрашивал, если бы знал, пидорас пластиковый, – Рида злит все, пиздец как, он, вообще-то, трахаться хотел минуты две назад, а теперь его хер всосался, как гребаный моллюск в раковину.  
\- Гэвин.  
Блять, и когда этот хуеплет научился так говорить? Детектив Рид глотает очередные ругательства и молчит, злобно прожигая взволнованного пластикового гандона своим коронным взглядом. Отсутствующий хуй не мешает тому, чтобы девятка клал его на мнение Гэвина.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы между нами было?  
Все, пиздец, приехали, здесь остановочка Рида. Почему этот сраный андроид-детектив 2.0 доебывается на такие темы? Почему он, сука, требует ублюдских ответов на свои ублюдские вопросы? Какого хуя вообще? Гэвин дергается и пытается выбраться, но, блять, это же Ричард.  
\- Мой хуй. И все. Я просто хочу трахаться, но если ты собираешься делать это с моим мозгом, то проваливай, он отдан Фаулеру.  
Перед глазами сверкают искры, когда девятка со всей дури впечатывает Рида в стену, сдавливает горло и кадык, дергает майку, а, когда ткань поддается, Гэвину кажется, что Ричард хочет его сожрать. Он царапает зубами, кусает и рычит, и Рид уже, блять, не помнит, как они оказываются на полу, потому что в какой-то момент дурман асфиксии застилает ему глаза. Девятка какой-то стремный: выглядит, как кобра, кидается, кусается, метит Гэвина так, что больно. Это нихуя не страсть, но тело отзывается, Рид пытается бороться, пока Ричард не въебывает ему пощечину.  
\- Никакого Фаулера, Гэвин, - говорит андроид, и в этот момент детектив понимает, что, блять, не только Фаулера, никого другого быть не должно. – Ты – мой.   
\- Хуйло поганое… - хрипит Рид. – Блять… - шепчет он, когда видит, что рот и подбородок Ричарда в подтеках крови. На белом скине это выглядит как самая охуенная порнография, на самом деле, хоть Гэвин и не смотрит, что там этот мудак на его теле уже успел прокусить. – Пиздец, Ричард, ты ебанутый…  
\- Гэвин.  
\- С-сука! – Рид вскрикивает, когда девятка наклоняется и начинает его кусать. Больно, сильно, выбирая самые чувствительные места. Гэвин кричит, зовет Ричарда, умоляет, как, блять, всегда умоляет его во время этих ебанутых игрищ.  
\- Скажи это, Гэвин.  
\- Иди нахуй! Блять! – но Рид терпит еще минуты полторы, а потом кричит, выгибается и пытается съебнуть, нихуя, конечно, не выходит, и он сдается. – Я – твой, уебище! Су-ука, я твой, хватит, свали!  
Ричард отпускает его, но сбежать не дает, смотрит только своими серыми глазами в душу возбужденного, израненного и беспомощного сейчас Гэвина. Детектив чувствует себя одной из сдохших мышей, которыми он обычно пичкает Нагайну.  
\- Гэвин, - в голосе мудака слышится почти нежность, если бы, блять, андроиды могли ее испытывать. – Я твой.  
Ну и нахуя Рид парился? В итоге это все почти стало поножовщиной со смертельным исходом, но теперь Гэвин испытывает еще стыд, неловкость и стояк. Ну и хули будет дальше? Хоть какая-нибудь привычная проза жизни.  
\- Гэвин, ты подготовился к моему приходу? – через пару минут бесполезного любования спрашивает Ричард, и теперь Риду не только стыдно, но и хуево, он сует фак прямо в лицо электронного ублюдка. И проигрывает, потому, что девятка высовывает сухой язык и проводит от костяшки до ногтя, и кусает за вторую фалангу. Честно говоря, Гэвин хер знает, что делать – стонать или крыть хуями эту электронную головешку.

***  
Это было самой унизительной и нелюбимой частью бытия геем. Гэвин, в каком-то смысле, с этим смирился, но, все равно, водные, если их так можно было назвать, процедуры вносили некую несексуальную нотку в любой томный вечер. Хотя, ко всему можно привыкнуть, в самом-то деле, и Рид старается не зацикливаться на таких вещах.  
Если бы на ебле девятки были бы какие-то еще нормальные эмоции, кроме той, при которой он выглядит, будто сожрал дерьма, Гэвин бы был уверен, что Ричард любуется, смотря на детектива. Мигает, сука, красным, и любуется, потому, что немногословный мудила, вот почему. Ну и хули тут скажешь? На Риде только одно полотенце на бедрах, которое он сбрасывает на пол. Он подходит к гребаному андроиду вплотную, чтобы схватить его руку и прижать к своему члену, который за сегодня, блять, поднялся и опустился столько раз, что должен был нахер отключиться.  
Ричард уже раздет, но скин все еще покрывает бархатистое ненатуральное тело, и Гэвин стонет, когда сучара начинает сжимать и ласкать его яйца, медленно и неспешно. Это, блять, круто и интимно, потому, что мудила до этого просто по-зверски искусал Рида. Кое-где уже вылезли синяки.  
\- Ричард, отлижи мне, - заявляет Гэвин, потому что, блять, надо озвучивать свои сексуальные желания, а то этот пластиковый мудила уже скоро совсем берега потеряет и не будет бояться. Заебись, на лице девятки появляется слегка беспомощное выражение крайнего, сука, удивления. – Римминг, Ричард, знаешь такое? Загугли, у тебя же в твоей охуенной башке компьютер с доступом в интернет.  
От смеха можно обоссаться, ведь этот хуила и правда полез смотреть, что такое римминг. Идиота пластикового кусок. Рид заваливает суперэлектронного придурка на постель, пока тот тормозит, а потом забирается ему сверху на грудь и упирается руками в живот. Вот где-то тут Ричард оживает и, наверняка, охуевает от увиденного. Гэвин предпочитает не жевать сопли, а сразу приступать к делу, так что хуй там девятка теперь отвертится. Но гребаный андроид, кажется, бля, завис. Где-то через секунд десять Риду становится пиздец, как неловко, и он пытается слезть, но в его бедра вдруг впиваются белые пальцы Ричарда, который тут же дергает детектива назад, усаживая себе на лицо.  
Гэвин давится стоном, а потом еще одним, когда чуть влажный от санации язык девятки начинает касаться его яиц, когда ровные гладкие зубы прихватывают нежную кожу, когда нос скользит по промежности, не касаясь дыханием. Рид стонет и устраивается удобнее, наблюдая, как исчезает скин Ричарда, медленно сползая с груди на живот, обнажая плоский пах. Это заводит нихуево так, детектив еще пытается сражаться со своим возбуждением, но его член медленно наливается и приподнимается.  
Ублюдский механизм просто, кажется, накачал себе ебланистых мануалов по отлизыванию всего и всех, и теперь, наверное, хуй даст Гэвину кончить быстро. Рид упирается руками в стройные, блять, идеальные бедра своего ебыря, и ждет. И дожидается. В кои-то веки мудила не мучает его, как любит это делать, а сразу пихает свой охуительно мягкий и гладкий язык туда, куда надо. Ричард перемещает ладони на задницу, раздвигает ее, и начинает трахать Рида вот так вот. Сухой, мягкий, он остро чувствуется на коже и внутри, особенно внутри, ведь, блять, девятка не устает и может вытворять такое, чего обычные кожаные мешки не могут.  
Гэвин стонет, пытается двигать бедрами, но, блять, это же Ричард, который метит его даже там, внизу: синяки на бедрах, на ягодицах, укусы на нежной коже вокруг ануса… Рид сдохнет раньше от переизбытка эмоций, чем от секса. Девятка лижет его - хотя, сука, это последнее слово, которым можно описать то, что он творит. Слишком охуительно, слишком круто. Слишком. Даже более, чем слишком.  
Его шершавый язык давит на сфинктер, трет его до легкой боли и скользит внутрь, двигается там, снова скользит - и это не то слово - наружу, чтобы Ричард получил свою порцию удовольствия, кусая Гэвина. Вечность проходит до того, как ебаная девятка начинает трахать Рида языком нормально, не просто развлекаясь: детективу раньше было похуй на такое, ему хватало минут трех, чтобы возбудиться, а дальше он принимался за нормальный секс. Гребаная железяка отпускать Гэвина не собирается, решив дотрахать его до оргазма, наверное, и Рид, блять, не был бы против, так как на голубую кайму тириумного регулятора уже натекло смазки – будь здоров. Детектив даже думает сначала, а не закоротит ли ебанутого андроида от этого, но хер там, он вполне себе бодро работает языком.  
Это охуительно, блять, прям на десять из десяти, и Гэвин стонет, как шлюха, пытаясь двигать задницей, прижимаясь яйцами к горлу Ричарда, чувствуя, как ходят под тонким пластиком механизмы.  
\- Блять, Ричард, трахни меня, пиздец, это слишком… - шипит Рид, отклоняясь назад, совершенно не боясь сделать больно или придушить охуительного своего любовника. Естественно, если девятка ему сейчас ответит, Гэвин ему уебет, но тот молчит и продолжает полировать Рида изнутри. – Ебать, я сейчас кончу, еще, Ричард, еще…  
Гэвину не хватает немного, чтобы кончить, и сучий андроид скидывает его на кровать, чтобы навалиться сверху, чтобы начать целоваться, блять, как школьники. Ричард не останавливает детектива, когда тот пытается тереться о него, но за несколько секунд до оргазма зажимает, парализует и не дает.  
\- Су-ука, Ричард, Ричард, блять! Я хочу, хуила, мне немного! – воет в голос Гэвин, а его самого трясет, ему больно и заебись, и он хватает ебучего андроида зубами за плечо, и оставляет на мягком бархатном пластике отметины. Шрамы на неживом ублюдке, которые останутся навсегда. Это, блять, заставляет Рида кончить и забиться под своим, сука, тириумным любовником.  
Ричард вибрирует и горит красным, не собираясь вставать, а потом снова начинает целовать. Это, блять, еще романтичнее, чем первое свидание в школе, когда юный прыщавый Гэвин впервые лизался на заднем сиденье отцовской машины со своим первым бойфрендом. В том плане, что, конечно, охуительно романтичнее лежать в кровати с гребаной пластмасской, чем сосаться с каким-то сопляком ночью в авто. Взрослая романтика, ебать ее.  
Они лежат на кровати и тискаются, и Рид, как малолетка, не может понять, как трогать своего партнера. Механический ублюдок рассказывал, что он не чувствует возбуждения, но ему нравится видеть Гэвина в его беспомощном состоянии. Когда волны странного единения исчезают, детектив отпускает руки, и Ричард приподнимается, позволяя осмотреть ебаное боевое ранение на плече. Это только охуевшему Риду кажется, что там отметина, как от зубов шакала, хуй там – даже при хорошем свете почти не различишь. Но девятка, идеальный ублюдок, трогает и различает. И, пиздец.  
Пиздец, полный пиздец.  
Ричард улыбается.  
Гэвин, блять, думал, что с ним такого не произойдет, но у него в носу щиплет от удовольствия, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и ему в душе снова, сука, шестнадцать, так как только маленькие ублюдки могут испытывать такое. Ебаный стыд, детектив Рид, почти сорок, влюбился в андроида. Это охуеть теперь, да?  
Через минут двадцать странное чувство исчезает, пока деловой мудила ходит по комнате, подбирает полотенце и приносит два чистых, кидает на кровать салфетки, выбирает какую-то охуительную современную смазку из целого батальона алхимических, сука, бутылочек в шкафу Рида. С того момента, как они начали трахаться, ссаный мудила Ричард начал лично выбирать эту хуйню. Как будто, блять, она ему была необходима, а Гэвину будто была нужна эта говняная забота. Детектив страдает хуйней: лежит на боку, согнув одну ногу в колене, и следит за передвижениями девятки, словно тот выполняет убогий квест по поиску предметов.  
Гэвин, блять, хуеет от того, что понимает о себе: ему хочется того, что Ричард ему предложил. Рид и так каждый ебаный раз полирует ему пальцы, так как полимерный мудень всегда сует их ему в рот. И в задницу тоже. Короче, этот опыт обещает быть захватывающим, несмотря на последствия. Хорошо еще, что девятка демонстративно не выставляет аптечку, иначе Рид сбежал бы нахуй. Слишком откровенное напоминание о том, что его жопа может порваться не в переносном смысле.  
Вскоре Ричард оказывается рядом, расстилает полотенце и перетаскивает на него Гэвина, поглаживая его бедра. И в этот момент Рида, блять, накрывает таким доверием, что он просто берет и расслабляется, как желе, раздвигает ноги и позволяет. Сука, словно до этого он вырывался, как нормальный мужик, которому обещали засунуть руку в зад? Девятка смотрит, изучает, гладит, и выражение у него на лице, блять, такое, что Гэвин прямо сейчас может кончить.  
Они впервые неспешные, и это пиздец, как нравится детективу, хотя раньше вытягивание кота за яйца его очень бесило. А сейчас – нормально, даже приятно, и Ричард, словно испуганный разрешением, медлит. Гэвина подмывает спросить: «хули тормозишь, идеальный припездень», - но это же, блять, может и ранить андроида.  
Вот такая сука-любовь.  
Ричард устраивается сбоку, раскрывает Рида так, словно тот ночная бабочка из «Эдема», и мышцы ног немного сводит: Гэвин не ебаная балерина. Но старается ею стать, потому, что засранец из Киберлайфа этого хочет.  
Вот такая сука-любовь.  
Девятка гладит его, нежничает, расслабляет, гладит вялый член, лежащий на животе, перебирает яички сухими пальцами, и Гэвин чувствует легкое возбуждение внутри, еще не проявляющееся в эрекции. Просто какие-то опизденевшие практики тантрического секса, блять, как так можно-то? Рид сам хуеет со своих реакций, но надо же раздвигать ноги и горизонты сексуальных познаний? Когда на яйца капает вязкая и прохладная смазка, он чуть дергается, а член набухает, но еще не встает, хотя Ричард, тоже, блять, извращенец, вообще любит это его состояние: когда Гэвин хочет, когда Гэвин увеличивается в его сучьей белой пластмассовой руке.  
Они, в целом-то, оба пизданутые в этом плане.  
\- Гэвин, - голос девятки сбоит, так как андроид, ебать его, тоже нихуя не спокоен, как бы там не пиздел о своем стабильном состоянии, детектив уверен, что у хуилы перед глазами так и скачут системные ошибки. – Держи меня за плечо.  
Вопрос – как и что себе позволяет этот невеганский ублюдок? Думает, что Рид – целка или хуи не принимал в задницу? Ладно, Гэвин немного переживает, так что выполняет уебищную просьбу девятки. Становится страннее, интимнее и пиздецовее.  
Ричард не жалеет смазки, выливает ее побольше, и проникает внутрь Рида сразу двумя пальцами: это не больно, но ощутимо, скользко и немного неприятно, ведь Гэвин, шлюха такая, привык, что пластмассовый нарцисс сначала трахает его насухую. Сегодня все иначе. Девятка никогда не дает Риду острых ощущений сразу, никогда не давит на простату сразу, а позволяет, урод, насладиться ощущениями иного рода.  
Гэвин наслаждается, потому, что тоже урод. Два идиота нашли друг друга.  
Блядский андроид медленно трахает его пальцами, расслабляя, и добавляет третий почти без сопротивления, хотя Рид и охает поначалу, обхватывая его внутренними мышцами, но хер там. Разве Ричард остановится? Даст привыкнуть? Это же бездушный уебан, какая может быть речь о милосердии? Они, кстати, почти всегда молчат во время близости, и Гэвин знает почему, потому что он, сука, андроидский телепат. Девятка боится, что его суперсексуальный охуительно идеальный голос даст сбой и превратится в мешанину электронных звуков, так как, ну пиздец, это уже было пару раз.  
Ричард аккуратен, как с нецелованной принцессой, его пальцы в какой-то момент пиздец как правильно сгибаются и начинают давить внутри, отчего Гэвина подбрасывает. Возбуждение, как обычно, нарастает, приходит медленно, а потом становится невыносимым, что Рид начинает стонать и жаждать, истекая секретом, как сука. Но девятка, ублюдок, мучает, придерживает детектива, положив вторую руку на живот, под напряженный член, не давая дергаться, и Гэвин, блять, не может не дергаться и не кричать, когда Ричард поглаживает растянутое отверстие мизинцем. В прошлый раз было больновато, но Рид готов и для такого пиздеца, расслабляется, позволяет сфинктеру поддаться давлению, и вопит от легкой боли, когда девятка пользуется возможностью.  
Это ощущение было и в тот раз: когда охуеть, как хорошо, и пиздец, как плохо, - как обычно с Ричардом. Как обычно, Гэвин плавает между дичайшим возбуждением от осознания того, что его, блять… мужчина-любовник-хуила-андроид делает с ним такое, и тем, что это нереально больно и неправильно. Сраные моральные терзания и все такое, плохой мальчик Рид и прочий экзистенциальный бред во время ебли. Ровно до того момента, как девятка начинает тянуть пальцы назад.  
\- Блять, Ричард! Ричард, нет, оставь! – Гэвину, в целом, давно поебать на свою гордость в постели, вообще-то, этой хуйней они занимаются не для того, чтобы удовлетворить неживой механизм андроида. Они это делают потому, что им обоим хорошо. Это как ебаный «дзынь», только помноженный на опизденелость их двоих. – Блять… Ричард, я не смогу… сука…  
\- Сможешь, - говорит ублюдок, начиная поворачивать ладонь, а потом нажимает изнутри четырьмя пальцами, и снаружи большим – на промежность, и Гэвина трясет, подкидывает, и он кричит. Это слишком, слишком, блять, просто слишком. Из члена уже целая лужа секрета на живот натекает, пока Ричард его массирует, расслабляя, да хуй только тут расслабишься. Это невозможно, блять!  
\- Ричард-Ричард-Ричард! – Рид хрипит, запрокидывает голову, когда мудила начинает трахать его четырьмя пальцами, давая анусу возможность расслабиться, а Гэвину – сдохнуть. Потому что, сука, он такого не выдержит, он и в прошлый раз обкончался и уснул до того, как девятка впервые в жизни его вытер после секса. Это было самое уебищное упущение Рида. Механический, странный и искаженный голос Ричарда окружает его, совсем нихуя не остается от того спокойного звука, который обычно пластиковый мудень использует в разговоре. Тоже, наверное, кроет, вот только похуям в тот момент Гэвину на это, так как ему пиздец, он уже готов вырвать плечо девятки к херам собачьим. – Ричард, боже, остановись…  
И когда Рид научился говорить «еби меня больше» совершенно другими словами? Это был полный опизденелый провал. Когда большой палец прижимается к дырке, Гэвина трясет, а Ричард… а Ричард – мудак. Кусает под соском и давит, вводя свою ладонь. Где-то в этот момент Рид захлебывается криком и стоном, и кончает, пытаясь вырваться, а девятка давит и все.  
\- Ричард-Ричард-Ричард-Ричард! – Гэвин сипит имя ебанутого андроида, словно это молитва, дергается, но, блять, просто невозможно что-либо сделать, сучара добился того, чего хотел.  
На самом деле, Рид плохо понимает, что происходит, просто ему больно, охуеть, как хорошо, туго, он полон и, блять, насажен на руку, как игрушка-перчатка. Ричард, уебок, весь трясется, его диод мигает красным, и, кажется, его мозги тоже коротит, так как он открывает рот и издает сломанный звук зажеванной пластинки. Приехали. Сука, просто приехали.  
\- Гэвин, - выдавливает он из себя, заполняя комнату этим странным звуком, доверчивым и нереально охуенным, а потом чуть поворачивает ладонь.  
Рид стонет, рычит и хрипит, его, блять, колбасит, как под электричеством, когда он ощущает, как внутри давит, меняется, двигается, как пальцы гладят нежные стенки его кишки, и Гэвин теряет себя. Он, блять, не понимает, что с ним, он просто как в гребаной нирване и сраном раю, его накрывает.  
Когда предательское сознание возвращается, Ричард лежит на животе Рида головой, обхватив обеими руками за пояс, сдавливая так, что кости отдаются болью. Все отдается болью. Гэвин, блять, не в курсе, сколько прошло времени, что произошло и хули с ним теперь, ведь последнее, что он помнит, это измененный голос девятки и его совершенно непонятные слова.  
Диод у сучьего мудилы не горит. Вообще.  
\- Ричард?  
Как сломанный, андроид рывками приподнимается и смотрит серыми невидящими глазами на Гэвина, моргает. Вот это их пиздец накрыло обоих. Так накрыло, что теперь, блять, до самой смерти не раскроет. Между ними не может быть никакой ебанутой химии, гормонов и прочей поеботины. Это типа как судьба, только пиздец.  
\- Гэвин, - девятка не восстанавливает голосовые связки, этот сломанный скрежещущий голос еще больше делает его нагим. Все было бы совсем хуево, если бы в этот момент хуила сунул Риду в руку свой тириумный насос и сказал: «выходи за меня».  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и, блять, в этот момент Гэвину кажется, что они просто могут общаться без слов, как сраные кофеварки или мобильные телефоны, или гребаные куски пластика Киберлайф. Рид весь в смазке, сперме и тириуме, так как, блять, ебнутый придурок Ричард прокусил себе губу и язык. Тоже, сука, идеальный парень, не парень, а конченый пиздюк.  
Они даже не собираются двигаться. Ричард укладывает тяжелую голову на живот Гэвина снова, измазываясь в собственной синей крови, а также смазке и семени Рида, и закрывает глаза. Детектив, после болезненного вздоха, тоже проваливается в небытие.

***  
Когда они чинят Ричарда, тот отказывается ремонтировать свой блядский диод, который больше не горит. Сучий потрох делает вид, что, блять, имеет преимущество перед Гэвином, мол тот не будет знать, когда девятка сбоит. Только теперь ебанутому детективу не нужны такие откровенные показатели. Он и так, сука, все знает.  
Знает, что такое Ричард. Знает, какой Ричард.  
Знает, что они, блять, те еще охуевшие мудаки, подошедшие друг другу, как кусочки какой-то пидорской мозаики. Ричард – не человек, и с ним нихуя человеческого не прокатывает, но он – живой.  
Они перестают скрывать свои отношения через год. Где-то тогда же пластиковый обмудок зажимает Гэвина Рида перед входом в квартиру, смотрит в глаза, и выдает что-то про суку-любовь. А хули они оба хотели? Впрочем, от букета хуев из секс-шопа детектив Рид не отказался бы. Но Гэвин доказывает свою любовь другим способом, блять, тем самым, о котором у них был негласный зарок не повторять. Но они повторяют, потому что они – пиздоболы и хуи клали на предосторожность.  
Гэвин Рид предпочитает два типа настроения: «хуево» и «пиздец, как хуево». Иногда в его ограниченный спектр отвратительного расположения духа врывается состояние под названием «достаточно пиздато», обычно после кофе. С приходом Ричарда в его жизни преобладает один вариант. Коротко Гэвин называет его «хочу сдохнуть с ним в один день» - так как он слишком эгоистичен, чтобы жить без Ричарда, и слишком любит его, чтобы позволить ему страдать после остановки своего, блять, огромного сердца.


End file.
